Harry Potter and the Miraculous goblet
by djfl21
Summary: In the summer between 3rd and 4th year the dursleys went with Harry to Paris but due to Potter luck they are there during the events of Heroes day now back at Hogwarts see how a miraculous Harry handles the tournament
1. Author Notes

I do not own Harry Potter or Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Changes to the cannon in this fic

Harrys 4th year at Hogwarts is on 2018

Heroes day and Mayura take place before 4th year

Harry does not go to the Quidditch World Cup final the reason will be explained

The school the miraculous Heroes go to is changed to Beauxbatons so obviously they are witches and wizards

Every magical community apart from Britain can make technology work with magic


	2. Chapter One: The Goblet of Fire

**Chapter one: the Goblet of Fire**

_**3rd person POV**_

"Welcome to the selection of the champions the goblet of fire is ready to announce the name of the three champions that will take part in the triwizard tournament, if your name is called please come and stand beside me" An old wizard with a long white beard announced to everyone in the great hall his name is Albus Dumbledore.

_**Time skip: Fleur's, Viktor's and Cedric's names coming out of the Goblet**_

When the cheering died down but before Dumbledore could say anything the Goblet flared up again and spat out of fourth piece of parchment the whole hall widened their eyes in shock but one boy had look of pure dread on his face this boy had raven black hair and bright green eyes and wore glasses this boys name is Harry Potter knowing what would happened next from experience. "Well Leo it looks like I was right." He said looking at his robes then he looked to the Ravenclaw table where the students from Beauxbatons were looked at a girl with dark blue hair and light blue eyes and nodded.

"Harry Potter" Professor Dumbledore said.

Harry stood up took out his wand and said "I Harry James Potter swear on my life and Magic that I did not enter my name in the Goblet of Fire nor did I ask, coerce or manipulate anyone into doing it for me so mote it be." Everyone in the whole gasped "Expecto Patronum" then a ghostly white lion came out from Harry's wand

Hermione noticing it was a lion asked. "What happened to your Patronus?"

"It will become clear soon." Harry repiled as he walked up to Dumbledore but as he did 5 students from Beauxbatons including the girl he nodded at earlier got up and followed him


	3. Chapter 2: The team revealed

**Chapter 2: The team revealed**

**Harry's POV**

As I walk up to Dumbledore I noticed the friends I made over the summer holidays get up and follow me we made this plan and Master Fu agreed with it since we were allowed to reveal ourselves to the Magical world I look to Dumbledore and say "Headmaster Dumbledore this is the fourth year and all my life has been put in danger at Hogwarts, so I am informing you that this is my last year at Hogwarts I will be finishing my education at a different school."

Dumbledore looked shocked but then said "If your sure Harry, Sirius did inform me this might happen I would like to apologise for not putting better protections on the Goblet." I then looked to Madame Maxime

"Madame Maxime I would like to transfer to Beauxbatons according to the rights and privileges I have as a miraculous wielder." Everyone in the hall gasped in shock especially the Beauxbatons students.

"If you can prove you are a miraculous wielder then a spot at my school is yours I assume that the 5 students with you are the rest of the wielders." She replied I nodded.

**3rd person POV**

"We had a feeling this might happen so we decided to do a team reveal I will go first then Chloe then Nino then Alya then Adrian then Marinette." He said as Little Creatures came out of his and his friends robes

"It looks like Plagg owes me a slice of cake I told him this would happen." A small golden lion like creature said looking at a black cat like creature.

"I'll give it to you later if I have to Leo." Plagg said

Harry looked to the others and said "Shall we Marinette?" They nodded

"Let's do it." Marinette replied

"Leo mane on!" Harry said

Transformation sequence (Harry's hair grows and gains a golden tint [looks like a lion's mane] his robes change to a golden skin tight suit with a belt acting as the tail[Golden Cat noir suit without the bell] and a staff with a Lion's Paw on top)

"I am Golden Lion." Harry said (when a miraculous wielder is in their hero mode I will call them by their hero name)

**Time skip the others revealing their identities**

**Ron POV **

'Potter gets all the fame and glory it isn't fair he is nothing but a cheating liar.'

**3rd person POV location change Hawkmoth's lair**

"Ah the jealousy of a wizard who feels betrayed by his friend it seems having a base near hogwarts this year was a good idea" Hawkmoth said as a white butterfly landed in his hand he then turn the butterfly black. "Fly away my akuma and evilise him."


	4. A\N

I forgot to mention Chloe did not reveal her identity as queen bee when she did in the show


End file.
